New Begining
by Big Wolf
Summary: The sequel is here, it might help if you read my first story...It's PG-13 now but I might change it later...I don't know what it's about so dont ask..please Review it..and sorry for taking so long for it to finish..
1. Meeting the Forgotten

I Do Not own Card Captor Sakura or Card Captor [US version], or anything that goes with them  
so if I was you I'd call of the lawyers you got behind you there. I know they are there so don't start   
with me.  
  
It seem not such a great start, well not like my last story anyway...If you really like to know more   
your going to have to read the other story of Adventure Begins Now to the very last chapter cause  
that's where the prolog is.  
  
Let the new advanture begin..  
  
*******  
  
Meeting the Forgotten  
[doesn't make sense but when was I ever make sense of things]  
  
The figure of shadow watch, and listen but never distrubed the harmny of the silence...The figure  
wit the white and blue wolf hidden themselves well not given off any sign that they were there,   
watching how the girl work her magic. But step in before the times comes.  
  
"Windy tame Shadow, release and dispell...Windy!!" the girl used her wand that has what looks like  
a birds' head with a pair of wings on it. Finally, Shadow return into it's card's form and flew infont   
of Sakura.  
  
"That was great Sakura!!" another girl exclaimed holding what looks like a video cam rather   
expensive for a girl her age to be carrying around.  
  
In the shadow the figure immediatly grab his head as he heard that name.  
  
'What is wrong with me, and why is this seems so familiar, and that name.' Syaoran though as he   
hidden himself and Nimbus up on the tree hiding behind the branches.  
  
"Can we go see my brother now?" Nimbus asked excitingly.  
  
"Not yet Nimbus, Keroberos know we have arrived but he doesn't know that we are watching him,  
I shall tell you when the times come, in the mean time be patient Nimbus" he spoke softly as he took  
another glance at the card captor. 'I shall see if she is worthy of the cards or not' he grinned to   
himself. And he watch closly as they walked away.  
  
~~~~ Sakura~~~   
  
"That was great Sakura" the black hair girl said in excitement as they walked to her card where her  
body gaurd stood there waiting for her and Sakura.  
  
"Thanks Madison, it was nothing" Sakura replied with a slight smile.  
  
"Don't be so modest Sakura, you kick butt out there" Madison exclaim.  
  
"Yeah Sakura" Kero agreed as he rested on Sakura's shoulder.  
  
"Thanks Kero, now get back in purse or there will be no pudding for you" Sakura gigled as Kero  
flew right into her purse with no hesitation.  
  
"I guessed the great Keroberos is scared of one thing in his life." Madison gigled.  
  
"he sure does"   
  
"Oh Sakura, you want a ride, my body gaurd can just drop you by your house?" Madison asked  
with a bright smile.  
  
"Oh that's okay Madison, I just want to think more about that dream I have and talk it over with   
Kero and see if he had anything to say about it."  
  
"Alright, just be careful alright?"  
  
"You know me Madison" Sakura smile to her and wave.  
  
"That's what I was worried about"  
  
"Ha Ha very funny, see you tomorrow Madison"  
  
"Bye Sakura" Madison wave and got in the car and immediatly the car speed away.  
  
~~~Syaoran's hidding place~~~  
  
"Shall we master?" Nimbus said as he transform into a little stuff toy again.  
  
"We shall" Syaoran said never taking his eye off the card captor.  
  
Sakura has just finished telling Kero about her dream, and Kero was resting on Sakura's shoulder  
nervously.  
  
"Soo, do you know what it mean?" Sakura finally asked as she stoped and turn her head to Kero.  
  
"Umm, yeah kinda" Kero replied.  
  
"What do ya mean 'kinda'" Sakura got the feeling that this is going no where. Suddenly, a crack of   
thunder made both of them jump.   
  
"It's Thunder card" Kero yelled as he flew over Sakura's head to get a better look. "It's just near   
the park"  
  
"Alright, lets go" Sakura said lazily.   
  
As they made their way to the park they had no idea someone was following them. Some distance  
away, Syaoran in his angel form [ya know, the pair of white wings, white clothes, golden mask, and  
the golden staff] also making a great speed over Sakura, and Kero's head not that they even knotice.  
  
Upon making to the park finally, Sakura already had her magical wand out ready for anything but   
this unfortunate mishap.  
  
"Sakura watch out!!" Kero yelled as he tried to get to Sakura as fast as he could but he would never   
make it with his stuff animal form.  
  
Sakura looked behind her as she pull out Jump card. "Jump card!!"  
  
Hopping away like mad, trying to get away from the Thunder.  
  
"How am I supose to do this Kero?" Sakura jump on top of a house holding by a pole.   
  
"Transform the card into it's true form" Kero called out, and looked behind him as a figure step out  
for the shadow with his gardian. "So, you're here?" Kero spoke in serious tone but softly for Sakura  
to catch anything he had said as she also saw the angel with the little stuff wolf floating on his   
shoulder.  
  
"So I finally meet you Keroberos, I heard a lot about you" Syaoran said as he brought a lot of   
confusing to the girl who was holding on a pole and the gardian who was next to her. Kero turned  
his head to his bother with a stern and questioning look. Nimbus just nodded.  
  
"Just stay out of the way Golden Dragon, you don't want to be in this fight" Kero replied it with  
a glar.  
  
"How about you tell that girl to give me the Clow card and the key, and I'll leave you two a lone,  
stuff animal" at that last word Syaoran gave out a small scream as he squeeze his eyes shute and held  
his head tight "That name" he whisper  
  
"It's worst than I though" Kero turn to his brother and continue "he erase and lock his memeries of   
Sakura didn't he" his brother nodded sadly.  
  
"Only he can break though, and he can only do that if he let himself do it"  
  
"A little help her guys!!" Sakura yelled as she dodged another thunder bolt, but forgetting the one   
behid her.  
  
"What out!!" Syaoran yelled as he flew and block the thunder bolt from Sakura without a scratch on  
him.  
  
"Wha, that's imposible" Sakura said on the ground.  
  
"Not when your wings are resistance to almost anything" Syaoran replied with no interest of look at   
the girl he safe. He turn to the angry Thunder card heading towards them in a...lighting speed.  
  
"Force of magic with ancient spin   
bring forth the magic powers within   
force know my plight   
release the light  
LIGHTING!!!"  
  
Syaoran slash his sword at Thunder as it whimper and cried as it fell to the ground. Trying it's best   
to get up, but unfortunally it was too tired.  
  
"I never seen you do that in a long time master" Nimbus said in amazement.  
  
"I don't know why I did either, it's just a weak attack, but something inside me to just do it so I did"  
Syaoran turn to Sakura, who had her mouth dropped to the floor, and Kero who kept giving him  
the glar nad turned back to the Thunder card who was now in it's physical form. He took a step  
forward, but was stop by Kero.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? Do you know how much electricity that thing pack?" Kero yelled.  
  
"It's okay Kero, Master Syaoran knows what he is doing, he is not a kid anymore ya know" Nimbus  
said as Kero stand aside, and floated defeatedly to Sakura who was still on the floor never taking   
her eyes off the handsome young angel.  
  
'Wonder who he is?' Sakura though blushing slightly but she never noticed.  
  
"Come on Raiju, you don't want to get hurt right?" the thunder beast lower it's head and gave a   
defeated roar and returned to a card and flew to Syaoran. "Here" with a quick flick of his two   
fingers, the card flew to Sakura.  
  
"Thanks" Sakura smiled.  
  
"But Master, aren't you going to keep the Thunder card?" Nimbus asked in confusing.  
  
"It's what I can a 'Sympathy' gift Nimbus, now I know how hopless the new card mistress really is"  
Syaoran gave her a smirk.  
  
"HEY!!" Sakura jump to her feet. "You take that back"  
  
"Yeah, kid" Kero said standing by her side.  
  
Syaoran simply looked up at the sky, as a grin came acrossed his face and look over to Sakura and  
Kero again. Kero sigh defeatedly knowing full well what Syaoran had meant, without the Earth and  
Firey card, he can't transform, and Sakura's stars aren't barely glowing.  
  
[How did Syaoran know about this? I already said, it's in his studies. Or probably in his own diary  
that he didn't know it was his]  
  
"Come on Sakura, we better head home, I'll explain later" Sakura nodded and head off.  
  
"I wish you be more encouraging to the new card mistress and my brothe a little more master, it's  
not hard to do that is it?" Nimbus asked as Syaoran transform back to a ten years old boy again.  
  
"I did gave them the card didn't I" Nimbus was about to protest when Sakura came back and was   
shock at the face see saw.   
  
"Your the guy I saw in my dream" Sakura said in shock at the boy about her age that she though was  
an angel was simply a normal boy with powers.   
  
"Oh I see, now that card mistress herself has a thing for me, she's even dreaming about a guy she   
never met before in her life" Syaoran mused himslf making Sakura both blushed and fummed.  
"Now I guess your thinking what you are going to do right? whether to kiss me or slap me?"  
  
"I wasn't going to do either, I was just going to say thank you for saving my life..hmph" Sakura   
turned on her heel and stomped away angrily.  
  
"See what I mean?" Nimbus said, and followed his grinning master.  
  
~~~ The Next morning at School~~~  
  
"Where were you last night Sakura?" Madison asked worriedly.  
  
"After you left me and Kero met this really weird guy, Kero told me he would tell me when we got   
home but I was such in a hurry to finish my homework we didn't have time to talk"   
  
"and you woke up late this morning?" Madison smiled at her best friend as she took a seat next to   
Sakura in their classroom B-4.  
  
"Hoeee" Sakura sigh.  
  
"hehe...so what does the guy look like?" Madison asked and immediatly spot the faint blush that   
Sakura was having at the mension of the mysterious new comer.  
  
"He's about our age, dark brown hair, amber eyes, a little taller than you and me, and umm, pretty  
much built to the bone" Sakura shook her head wildly as to get the though of him out of her head  
and also shaking the blush away.  
  
"So you like this guy?" Madison asked slyly.  
  
"What?!! No way, he is soo rude, and he is mean" Sakura turned away hidding more of her blushes  
that won't stop flowing up her face.  
  
"Okay fine then, that mean I can have him right?" Madison smile again.  
  
"WHAT?!! oh no, umm..I mean he's not a thing we can just pass around you know, and fine you  
can have him I guess, it's not like I want him anyway" Sakura stuttered. "If he even goes to this   
school that is"  
  
"Oh he does, he right there" Madison pointed the guy right infront of the classroom as the teacher   
was about to annouce his name, that was when they began the conversation.  
  
"was..was he standing there the whole time?" Sakura nervously asked.  
  
Madison and everyone in class nodded.  
  
"Okay..now that Miss Avalon had said she doesn't that she doesn't like to go out with Li Syaoran  
...not that we needed to know..we can continue" he paused and looked around as Syaoran was   
standing there eyes focusing on as though he was reading her mind, oh there a news he was. After  
he was satestfied, he turned and looked at the rest of the class. "Okay, if you don't mind   
Miss Avalon since you don't have any interest in Li here, he will be sitting behind you" Mr. Terrada  
turned to Li "Is that okay with you Li?"  
  
Syaoran nodded, and walked to his seat, but stopped in next to Sakura and bend down to her ears  
and quietly whispered. "I can read minds" with a small grinned he sat down on his seat.  
  
"What did he say to you Sakura?" Madison asked slyly "He's not trying to ask you out on a date   
is he?"  
  
"umm, nothing, nothing at all" Sakura stuttered and shooked her head furiously taking every though   
that Syaoran in a hot tub out of her head, and that's when a ball of paper hit her head.  
  
Dear Card Captor, or   
shall we say the hopeless card capture wana be.  
  
Meet me at lunch..umm..some place private, I'll be waiting.  
  
Oh, do stop thinking of me in the hot tub, it's every weird to think that a respectable   
person such as you think like that of a card master like me, and I'm every impressed   
how your imagination of me was that accurate.  
  
Till then,   
  
signed,  
Your life saver, and Card Master Li Syaoran.  
  
  
Smoke were coming out of Sakura's nose and ears, and even her hair seemed to turned red from the  
affect of her face. Quickly grabbing her pen she wrote back.  
  
Dear Li Syaoran, or  
shall we say the jerk who save my life.  
  
I'll be there, just make sure you can find the place, jerk.  
  
And I do not appreciate people reading my head, it's not polite. And soo what if I have day dreams  
about you, I have daydreams about almost everyone I met.  
  
signed,   
The girl who is going to kick your ass after school, and Card Captor.  
  
With that she threw the ball of note straight for Syaoran's face, but unfortunatly he caught it in time.  
He looked up with a grinned and grabbed his pen and returned the note to Sakura by dropping it  
down her shirt.   
  
"Wha!!" Sakura scream as she jump up and down "a bug it's a bug!!"  
  
"Calm down Avalon, it's not a bug, you're making yourself look like an idiot" Syaoran said behind   
her.  
  
"Ohh, haha, sorry" Sakura said as she sat back down and reached for the note in he shirt. She was  
alreay mad at the fact that Syaoran seem to know everything and that he called her hopeless, and  
now throwing down her shirt and made look like a fool infront of her friends was the last straw.  
  
"The guy sure likes you Sakura" Madison sarcastically.  
  
"Haha, very funny"  
  
"Actually I think it's very funny miss..." Syaoran looked at Madison and gave her a good fake smile   
that looked like her actually was smiling.  
  
Madison blushed "Taylor, Madison Taylor" she held out her hand to shake Syaoran, but instad  
he turned it over and kissed her hands infront of everyone in class and also Sakura.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you Miss Taylor" Syaoran said sweetly. [Syaoran is really weird isn't he]  
  
Madison took back her hand slowly and then blushed furiously, the rest of the girls were about to   
jump Madison, and so was Sakura when the bell rang.  
  
After almost everyone left, Sakura was still in her seat getting her things together.  
  
"I'll see you there Avalon" Syaoran spoke softly that almost melted Sakura away, but she continue to  
tell herself to keep it together.  
  
~~~On one side of the School building~~~  
  
"Alright, I know you have the card so you can just hand them over" Syaoran demanded but softly.  
  
"No I won't, I'm collecting it for Kero, and you are not going to get them" Sakura yelled.  
  
"Will you keep it down women, the entire school is going to hear us." Syaoran hissed "Magic are  
not to be exposed to those who can't be trusted, we don't know what they will do. And yes  
you will give me the cards"  
  
"No I won't"  
  
"fine be that way but now I'm going to have to take it from you with this" Syaoran lend in closer.  
Sakura could feel her heart pumping for excitement as she closed her eyes for the kiss, but it never   
came. "I guess you didn't happen to bring your cards with you, did ya?"  
  
"No, now kiss me!!" Sakura screamed as she jump on to Syaoran forcing him to kiss her.  
  
"Hey what are you doing Sakura!!??" Madison came into view.  
  
"Hey, get her off of me, she is harrassing me!" Syaoran said as he got away for another kiss of death.  
  
"Come on Syaoran, I know you want it, every guy in this entire schools wants to go out with me  
so do as I say and kiss me!"  
  
"Hey squirt what are you doing??" a voice came from the other side of the fence as it jump over the  
fence.  
  
Sakura turned and blushed furiously and stutted "umm, ah..this is not what you think it is Tory"  
  
"What, that you tried to have three some in school ground or that your sitting on a guy and were  
trying to have sex with him and Madison just happens to come a long in time" Tory said as he  
crossed his arms.  
  
"Umm, can you tell her to get off of me, no offence or anything but I wish you at least buy dinner, or  
some wine would be nice" Syaoran said with a little of humor.  
  
"Oh fine...hmph" Sakura got off of him and brushed herself off. Followed by Syaoran who push   
himself off the ground.   
  
"umm, you got some dirt on you back Syaoran" Madison said as she was just about to brush it off  
for him but stop when Sakura glared at her "and I think Sakura is going to get it off for you" Madison  
smile brightly.  
  
"After all I did push you" Sakura was about to brush it off when Tory stopped her.  
  
"Not if I'm still alive" Tory glared at Sakura.  
  
"errr!!" Syaoran grunted as he took of his only shirt on and brushed off the back which was filled   
with dirt. After he finished and put his shirt back on he turn to see both Sakura and Madison both  
nose bleed and where drooling all over themselves, Tory was trying his best to closed their eyes  
but Sakura kept stumping him on the foot.  
  
Just then another visiter dropped by.  
  
"Hey Tory, Sakura, Madison, and..."   
  
"Hey Julian, what's up?" Tory said as he limped over to him.  
  
"What's wrong with Sakura and Madison, and why are they staring at that guy soo.." Julian couldn't  
continue.  
  
"I don't no, the monster probably just met the guy and has a crush on him, you know how she is"  
  
"Alright, oh hey, you want something to eat cause I'm hungry, why don't you guys come too" Julian  
turn to Madison, Sakura, and Syaoran. Madison and Sakura nodded happily, but Syaoran simply   
shook his head and was about to walk away when he felt he couldn't move. He looked down at his  
waist, that was the problem, Sakura and Madison was holding on to him like nothing else matter   
as long as they weren't seperated.   
  
"Alright" Syaoran said in defeat, and then the cheers began as the two girls hugged one boy. When   
they noticed they glared at eachother and pulled Syaoran closer to one way, and then another like  
a small blacket that they had to share but it wasn't big enought. 'This is going to be one hell of a ride'.  
  
*******  
  
Hope you like the official first chapter of the New Beginning.  
  
  
Sorry for the spelling and other stuff.  
  
Continue!!!   



	2. The Double Dates and the Dark

I Do Not own Card Captor Sakura or Card Captor [US version], or anything that goes with them  
so if I was you I'd call of the lawyers you got behind you there. I know they are there so don't start   
with me.  
  
Last chapter was a little weird wasn't it, I know but I did tell you that their was going to be a little   
change.  
  
Anyway, here is another chapter, Enjoy...  
  
*******  
  
The Double Dates and the Dark  
  
[Sound strange doesn't it, you are going to wonder the lucky couples are, you're going to be a little  
surprise when I say this chapter is for Syaoran and Madison's fan out there..your going to have to   
get use to this just for a little while, and this chapter is a great importance to the rest of the chapters  
to, so don't try and skip, enjoy]  
  
"So how was the day master?" Nimbus asked the tall figure standing on the roof top, as he sat on  
the figure's hard, but tender shoulder.  
  
"Everything seems okay so far, but I feel there is something missing here" he replied and focus his   
thoughts.  
  
"What is it master" Nimbus asked eagerly 'Is he going to try and remember the past?'  
  
"There seem to be one...no wait, three new powers in this city that is either, yours, mind, Avalon's,   
or Keroberos"  
  
"Oh" Nimbus face fall 'That must be the loud mouth Erika, and the hard ass guardian Yue...But who  
the hell is the other one'  
  
"What do you mean 'oh', I can tell these aren't ordinally people their power's aren't as powerful  
as me, but the last one, its much more powerful than you think, might even more powerful than me"  
he pause "but still, I think we should look into this, they might try to take the Clow Cards." Syaoran  
turned really serious this time that it would scare anyone within miles radius.  
  
"Yes ma..master, I will see my brother and see what we can do I'll spend the night there to, if I get  
anything, I'll give you a call" Nimbus shook under the intensive glar that Syaoran was giving him.  
  
"Right, I'll be here if you need me, and you know how to contact me in emergency by saying my  
name in your head, alright?"  
  
"Yes master" with that Nimbus flew in top speed getting away from the glar.  
  
'What is wrong with me lately?, I have been so hard on everyone..it's like I keep slipping away some  
how by Nimbus' teachings, there is something...something missing' Syaoran sadly jump off the roof.  
  
If he only had turned his head to the left just a little, he might have seen or heard the small laugh from  
the figure in shadow with red intensive eyes that had heard what Syaoran was thinking about.  
  
"I will have you soon, Golden Dragon...you, and your Syaoran Card, you will join me in my quest  
of spreding evil in the world..with you on my side, nothing can stop us" the figure laugh in the cold  
night as he step deeper into the darkness.  
  
~~~Sakura's room~~~  
  
"are you sure she won't just step in on us?" Nimbus asked quietly.  
  
"She is cooking us some cookies, it won't be done in a while, so what wrong?" Kero replied.  
  
"Master Syaoran just sense three new powers out there," Nimbus pause "I know two of them Erika   
and Yue, but I don't know what the other one belongs to"  
  
"I don't know either.." Kero trailed off as he began to probe and snapped his eyes open at once   
"Wha??"  
  
"Yeah I know. Our mysterious person, has a lot of power, what do I do? You know this he has to   
remember everything by himself, I can't help him, and you know Sakura is not ready for any of this.  
The judgement does not do till all the card are captured"  
  
"Let go see Yue" Kero spread his wings and transform.  
  
"Wait, how did you transform?"  
  
"I had some power left I saved for some emergencies, come on"  
  
"Alright" Nimbus sigh and transform.  
  
The door suddenly open.  
  
"Wha? Where's Kero and Nimbus" Sakura said as she and Madison walked in.  
  
"I don't know, but anyway tell me how you got a date with Julian?" Madison asked happily.  
  
"Oh, anyway, I was just walking home right, and Julian just pass by me and asked if he could  
walk me home" Sakura sat down on the end of her bed "and the next thing I know I asked him to  
the annual fastival tommorow on Friday night" she squealed in delights.  
  
"Oh that is so cool, I'm so happy for ya Sakura"  
  
"Oh you're just happy that you can get a change to ask Li to go with you" Sakura said slyly receiving  
a blush for a yes from Madison 'I'm going to make Li so jelous at me he won't even want to go with  
Madison, and fight for me from Julian, and then I let him win and go with him, oh Sakura, sometime  
you are so smart'  
  
"SAKURAA!!" the scream woke her up.  
  
"Hoee?" Sakura replied coming back to the real world.  
  
"finally, I have been calling you for the last five minutes"  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"Anyway, what time are you guys going, maybe we can have a double date"  
  
"Oh umm, about 6 pm, I think" Sakura answer thoughtfully 'If you have a date with Syaoran that is'  
  
"Okay, I'm going to ask Li tomorrow so don't even think of stopping me" Madison said with a glar,   
and smile.  
  
"Don't worry, me and Li are just friends if he even consider me as a friend"  
  
"Thanks, anyway I gotta go.." Madison stopped as she looked at the serious face on Sakura's face.  
  
"Clow Card" Sakura turned to Madison "umm, Madison, do you have anything for me to wear?"  
'I can show off infront of Syaoran tonight..if he comes, of course he will, he never give up the chance  
to capture a clow card'  
  
"huh? You never said that before?"   
  
"Ohh, it's just..um, I though that I should try something new" Sakura laugh nervously.  
  
"O..Okay" Madison smile and took out her back. "Come on, you can go try it in the bathroom"  
  
~~~The Park~~~  
  
"Come out Clow Card!" Syaoran yelled out as he brought out his magical sword.  
  
"Come Sakura, it looks great on you" a voice said near by.  
  
"Why is it so...covered?" another voiced asked  
  
"Oh it's a new style Sakura"  
  
"If you say so Madison" Sakura said.  
  
"What are you two doing here, and where's Nimbus and Keroberos?" Syaoran glared at the two  
as they step out from the tree behind him.  
  
"I here to capture the clow card, and I don't keep track of my or your guardian" Sakura stick out her  
tongue.  
  
"huh? Uggh, I have no time to be playing games with you card capture want-ta-be, just stay out of   
my way" Syaoran turned away from them.  
  
"They are my cards, I have been assigned to capture them by Keroberos, so you stay out of my   
way" just then an arrow flew down at Sakura.  
  
"Watch out!!" Syaoran dived and was hit in the shoulder. "AHHH!!"  
  
"Li!!" Madison yelled as she ran to him. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, uggh...just..get yourself and this clueless girl to safty, I'll be fine" he bit his lower lips in pain  
and he broke the tip of the arrow and push it through his upper shoulder "Ahh!!"  
  
"Why?" Sakura looked up at the guy who just save her again.  
  
"If you die, we can't seal these card, so get the hell out of here" Syaoran replied as he gripped on a   
tree for support until Madison lead him her shoulder for support. "Thanks" Syaoran whisper as he   
fall on her shoulder with all his weird as his knee buckled.  
  
"That's okay" Madison replied as her eyes were filled with unshed tears.  
  
"no.." Sakura whisper as a tear dripped down from her face  
  
"No Sakura, Syaoran is right, we have to get going"  
  
"I'll be okay, just get him to safty, I'll take care of the card" Sakura turned an ran after the card.  
  
"Come on Syaoran" Madison whisper to Syaoran. Suddenly, a small chuckle came out from Syaoran  
as he stood fully by himself looking down at Madison with a small grin.  
  
"Ohh, you don't know how powerful I am do ya?" he bend foward, Madison shook her head "Of   
course you won't" Syaoran place a small kiss on Madison's lips "That's why you want me so much"  
Syaoran turned on his heels and chuckle lightly seeing Madison's reaction to the kiss. "Good night  
Miss Taylor"  
  
"g.g.g.good.." Madison couldn't finish the sentence from the heat that were building up in her face.  
  
"What's the matter Madison?" Sakura ran to Madison seeing she couldn't move an inch.  
  
"remind me never to watch my lips again" Madison replied absent mindedly. "Did you capture the  
card?"  
  
"...No, it was too dark..I think it came back this way" just then a piece of paper floated slowly infront  
of Sakura. "wha?" it was the Arrow card.  
  
"I guess that's your answer"  
  
"Oh I'm hopless"   
  
"No your not Sakura, you just need advice. Syaoran is a card master, of cause it's easy for him, you  
just need time"  
  
"I guess you're right Madison, let go home, Tory is going to kill me"  
  
Over the two girls stood a figure holding his sword.  
  
"You're going to need more than adviced when you face Yue, Avalon...when the time comes, I won't  
be there to help you"  
  
~~~Julian's house~~~  
  
"Yue" Kero whisper into Julian's ear.  
  
"Huh?" a gulf of light surronded Julian as a pair of angel wings cover his body. When the light dimed  
down a figure in white and blue trim stood infront of Kero and Nimbus.  
  
"I feel the time of Judgement is not yet to start, what is your bussiness Keroberos?" Yue glared at   
Kero.  
  
"Golden dragon is back" Kero said as Nimbus walked up to Yue.  
  
"How's it hanging dude?"  
  
"So Master Syaoran is back?" Yue asked eagerly  
  
"What's with you, it's just the brat not anyone specail" Kero replied.  
  
"As a beast yourself, you should give more respect to you ultimate master Keroberos, and I havn't   
seen the Master Clow Reed's descendent for along time" Yue spread his wing and was ready to   
jump when Kero stop him.  
  
"It's not the brat that you think, he..he doesn't remember us" Kero lower his head.  
  
"oh.." Yue stopped dead "I feel a new power present"  
  
"Yes, there is something really weird going on around here, we have to keep our eyes open" Kero  
looked at the sad Yue "Don't worry, Master Syaoran will be okay, he will remember" Kero gave  
him a sad smile and turned to Nimbus.  
  
"We must head home," Nimbus nodded.  
  
"Keep an eye out for Erika too, she might be around here some where" Nimbus said to Yue and he  
and Kero left.  
  
~~~Friday morning~~~  
  
"Kero!!, why didn't you wake me up" Sakura screamed as she ran around getting ready "I have to   
be in school early today,"  
  
"You just have to learn how to do things like waking up in the morning by yourself Sakura," Kero  
sweatdropped "How hard it to understand, the clock rings, you wake up"  
  
"Yeah, yeah..I'll see ya later"  
  
"Things never change" Kero whisper to himself.  
  
~~~Syaoran's apartment~~~  
  
"You should be getting ready master, or your going to be late" Nimbus float around getting things   
ready for Syaoran as he finish up his sword training.  
  
"Yeah" Syaoran finished his last move with a flip "Have you heard from the new elders?"  
  
"Yes master, but not much, they said that the business in Hong Konk are doing very well, and hope   
to see you soon"  
  
"...." Syaoran didn't say anything for a while and just got ready and ate his breakfast "I'll be going   
now, I'll see ya tonight if there isn't a clow card tonight, we might go to the fastival, it'll be fun"  
  
"Alright!!" Nimbus jump in Syaoran's arm "Your the best"  
  
"yeah..yeah, I'll see ya later Nimbus, stay out of trouble" Syaoran wave and step out the door.  
  
The sun had just came up from the horizon, the breezed of autumn sweept over the street as Syaoran  
slowly walked to school, enjoying the relaxing moment, but that was suddenly stop by someone   
tapping him on the shoulder. Syaoran sigh in annoyence, and turn to see who it was.  
  
'If this is one of those girls coming to ask me to go out with them I'm going to exploded.' his eyes met  
the beautiful green orb.  
  
"Ohh it's you"  
  
"Good morning you to Li" Sakura replied in not such a great tone.  
  
"Some body got up at the wrong side of the bed this morning"  
  
"For your information, I got up at the usually side of the bed it's just you that I don't like"   
  
"Oh great, Avalon doesn't like me.." Syaoran hold back a laugh as he tried to stangle himself "I can't   
live knowing that the great card mistress to be hates me..haha.."  
  
"HAHAHA, laugh all you want. One day my cards will be more powerful than your card"  
  
"your cards, your mean the card that I caught considered to be yours..very funny Avalon" Syaoran  
slowly pulled out his hand infront of him and closed his eyes. Suddenly two cards flew out of   
Sakura's back.  
  
"Hey!!" Sakura closed her back again protecting the rest of the cards.  
  
"As long as they have my power in them, they will do what I asked, but if you must I'm letting you   
keep them for the time being..god knows what your going to get yourself into one of these days"  
  
"Fine, it's better than nothing," she turned to Syaoran "Is your shoulder okay?"  
  
"Yeah, just sore" Syaoran touched his already healed wound.  
  
"Let me see" without waiting for an answer Sakura pulled Syaoran shirt off without even ripping any  
of the button.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing?, if you want to see me shirtless, at less ask me out first"  
  
"Oh shut up," Sakura look around for the wound on his shoulder but couldn't even fine a scar "where  
is it?"  
  
"umm..missing?" Syaoran replied shyly.  
  
"Whatever, but are you sure your okay?"  
  
"Yeah, you don't see me crying do ya?"  
  
"I guess not," by this time they were already inside the school "I see you first period Li"  
  
"Later Avalon"  
  
"Could you lose the last name please, it's really getting annoying"  
  
"Not really, unlike you..no one have said first name other than Nimbus, but he called me his master,  
and most people who called me by my first name died an hour later"  
  
"W..why an hour later?" Sakura shakingly asked  
  
"I like to let them have some an hour before I hunt them down like a dog, and sliced them up.."   
seeing the frighten look on her face Syaoran continue "It hadn't come to it yet, so I haven't had a   
chance to actually kill anyone"  
  
"..sigh heavily...that's a relieved"   
  
"Whatever Avalon"  
  
"He'll never give me a break..so much as go out with me" Sakura said to herself sadly.  
  
"Who did you want to go out with?" a voice came behind Sakura.  
  
"Wah!??" Sakura turned around to be greeded by Madison's bright smile. "Oh Madison, I didn't   
know you were there sorry"  
  
"Mornign Sakura, and who is this guy you wanted to go out with?" Madison asked slyly.  
  
"Oh no one in perticular" Madison arch her eyebrowns.  
  
"wait I though you wanted to go out with Julian"  
  
"Oh right, I do..I do, hehe...let get to class"  
  
"Alright, and you better not interfear with my plans to ask Syaoran to the festival either, you have  
your man, it's time for me to have mind"  
  
"Alright Madison" Sakura gave her a smile, but on the inside she was a little jelous. They quickly   
walked into there classroom. "So, how are you going to ask him" Sakura asked quietly, eyeing the   
door for Syaoran.  
  
"I don't know, I'll just ask him to the festival I guess, if I know he likes me too, I'll ask him out for the  
homecoming dance next week" Madison answered with a smile.  
  
"oh.." Sakura slowly sank to her seat bowing her head 'I was going to ask him to the homecoming   
dance'  
  
"What's wrong Sakura" Madison asked her in concern.  
  
"Oh, nothing, nothing.." she paused, then smile "I just hope Julian can come with me" 'I guess Julian is  
my best next choice' she though quietly.  
  
"Yeah, and we can go together.." Madison smile brightly "It'll be so much fun"  
  
"Yeah.." Sakura smile back.  
  
"What will be so much fun?" Syaoran cut in giving a small smile to Madison.  
  
"Oh nothing, nothing at all Li" Sakura answered with a smile on her lips.  
  
"What are you girls happy about anyway" Zackery asked with his usually grin.  
  
"Why don't you tell Li about your plans Madison?" Sakura asked slyly grabbing Zackery's arm   
"Come on, I think they need a little privatecy" Sakura winked at Madison and recieved a blush in  
reply.  
  
"Waht? wait.." but they already out the door. [They were earlier than they though, no one was in the  
class room but them]  
  
Madison was standing uncomfortably infront of Syaoran, who was smiling and part blush, knowing  
exactly what Madison was thinking, there were things that need not be say. [doesn't make sence right  
I though so too, but I saw it somewhere and though I give it a try.]  
  
There was a long silence when Syaoran finally broke it.  
  
"So what do you want to talk to me about?" Syaoran turned serious and sat down on Madison desk  
where she was sitting.   
  
"I..I..umm" She looked down as she blushed madly.  
  
"You what?" Syaoran bend down an inch from her head. Madison looked back up, her lips were a  
centermeter from Syaoran, she could feel the coolness of his face, and the air from his nose that were  
touching her face. She blushed even more, but didn't care.  
  
"I..I.." she didn't need to say 'umm' this time, she was cut by Syaoran's lips. The kiss slowly parted   
after a while.  
  
"I didn't think you had it in you Ms. Taylor" Syaoran commented tasting the sweet of his lips.  
  
"yeah.." Madison quietly, and blushing at the same time.  
  
"Now what did you want to ask me?"   
  
"umm...would you.." She was stop when Syaoran gently put his index finger upon her lips.  
  
"yeah, I will accompany you to the festival this evening" Syaoran turned to the door. "You guys can  
come in now ya know" and turned to the stud Madison who was about to ask another question but  
he answer it before she could "I have a specail gifts, but I don't feel the need to use it often, in this  
case, you were taking too long" he winked at Madison and went down to his own seat as Sakura  
and the rest of the class came in, with the espcailly pissed teacher mumbling something about taking  
the class time for one indivitual.  
  
"Alright class, today I want first tell you we will be doing a small project.." Mr. Terada stop for the   
moaning and boos "I know it sucks, but this will have a lot of affect on you grade so I want you to  
do well on it" he look around "We'll be working on a family education project"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think he is talking about the 's' word"  
  
"You mean sex"  
  
"Alright, please let me explain. We'll be working on how to be a family, and how to plan thinks like  
how to take care of your kids, taxes, jobs, and ect. I want you to pair up into which I will assign"  
more moans and boos "Do not change you assign partner. Then, you two will write out, your   
wedding dates, what kind of house you'll be living in, please be realistic. I don't want anyone to write  
about how you'll be living in a castle. No offence or anything, but in your dreams" most kids laugh  
some like Syaoran just grinned to himself "Then I want you to find a job, any kind of jobs would do"  
  
"I'm going to be a lawyer"  
  
"I'm going to be a nurse"  
  
"Okay, thats enough. And next week before the Homecoming dance, I will assign to you a baby   
dolls if you plan to have a child or childen. These dolls are states of the art, please take good care of   
them, they are quite expensive. You may or may not plan to have a baby, and yes you may have   
more than one, but you are going to have to take care of the baby, that mean feeding them, and clean  
them" he looked around "Any questions?" no one move "Okay then, I'll be going down the list for the  
couple, when you know your couple, I want you to pair up and discussed about everything"  
  
'Please let it be Syaoran' Madison pray quietly  
  
'Please let it be Syaoran' Sakura who was sitting behind her though  
  
'Oh they will be surpised when I tell them I own a castle' Syaoran grinned to himself.  
  
"Madison...Josh" Mr. Terada look at Madison who face faulted.  
  
"Oh man" Madison lower her head  
  
"Oh Yeah, Madison is my wife!!" from across the room.  
  
"Okay, you don't have to get all excited, okay..next, Sakura.."  
  
'Please let it be..'  
  
"Syaoran" the teacher finished looking at studed Syaoran and the smiling Sakura.  
  
The bell finally rings.  
  
"Sorry we didn't have time for you guys to discuss your family life, but I do want you to get together  
at lunch time, I want all your reports on you plans by monday, so I can assign you, your babies."  
  
Sakura was about to leave when she saw Syaoran was still getting his things to leave. Everyone was  
basically out of the classroom. She walk back to his desk.  
  
"What do you want?" Syaoran asked but didn't turn to met her hurting eyes.  
  
"You could be a little nicer to your class project partner ya know"  
  
"Well ask me if I care?"  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"No" he turn a gave a fake smile, and left.  
  
"Ugghh, that guy really gets on my nerves!!" she walked out after him.  
  
~~~Lunch~~~  
  
"Oh hey Madison, how did it go with Li?" Sakura smiled down on her friend as she took a seat next  
to her.  
  
"It went much, much better than I ever expected" Madison reply excitedly.  
  
"So what did you say?" Sakura was happy for her friend but also hurt.  
  
"I didn't have to say or ask him anything"  
  
"What do you mean?" Sakura gave her the questionable eye.  
  
"Before I could ask him, he agreed to come with me to the festival"  
  
"But how did he know what you were going to ask him?"  
  
"I'm a little stuck with that one, but he said he had a gift" Madison smile.  
  
"You mean.."  
  
"Yeah, he can read people's mind" seeing the look on Sakura's face she continue "But Li is quite a   
gentlemen, he don't use his powers that often" Sakura sigh heavily "Is there something you're hinding  
from him"  
  
"n..no.. nothing" Sakura stuttered "Do you know where he is?"  
  
"Why?" Madison glar at her   
  
"n..no it's not what you think, I have to talk to him about our project..haha" Sakura laugh nervously.  
  
"Okay, I think he's over by the Sakura tree, I tried to ask him to come sit with us but he said he   
wanted to sit there"  
  
"Okay thanks" Sakura jump out of her seat with her lunch and skipped to other side of the school   
where the Sakura tree was. "Hellow, Li??" she went to the other side of the tree to see if he was   
sitting there but nothing.  
  
"What now?" Syaoran answer.  
  
"Where are you?" Sakura look around again.  
  
"Up here" Syaoran answered quietly.  
  
Sakura looks up. "Oh hey, why are you up there"  
  
"Might be because I'm hiding from you" he jump down. "Now what do you want"  
  
"hmmph, we have to talk about our project" she made a fist gritting her teeth.  
  
"What are you all upset about? You're not the one who is working with a hopeless losser" he glar  
at her.  
  
"What? I'll show you!!" Sakura jump on Syaoran pounding him on the chest.  
  
"Oh stop it you tickling me" Syaoran started laughting.  
  
"Ugghh, I hate you, I hate you!!" Sakura pound him harder but it was no use.  
  
"Oh no, card captor want ta-be Sakura Avalon hates me..hahaha" Syaoran laugh even more.  
  
Sakura stop looking at the cheerful face on Syaoran and smile.  
  
"Why are you stopping, I was having fun?" Syaoran grab her fist.  
  
"You should laugh more often, not one of those evil laugh, but a fun laugh" Sakura smile, her face   
was about as close as it could get to Syaoran's.  
  
"And why is that?" Syaoran smile, a real smile.  
  
"You look more handsome that way" she giggled.  
  
"...." Syaoran looked into Sakura's green eyes, really look at it for the first time 'Those..those eyes.  
So..f..familiar, some how..I've seen it before..but where?'  
  
"Are you okay?" Sakura looked at him in concern totally forgetting that she was still on top of   
Syaoran.  
  
"Yeah.." he blushed and looked around "Not that I mind miss Avalon, but could you kindly get off of  
me?"  
  
"Hoee!!" Sakura finally snapped out of her daydream.  
  
'That seem familiar too'  
  
"I'm so sorry Li" Sakura quickly got off she blushed.   
  
"Umm, anyway..you wanted to talk?" he asked finally able to sit up right.  
  
"Oh yeah, when do you want to us to get marry?"  
  
"Never" he eyed her.  
  
"It is serious Li!!"  
  
"Fine, umm..how about...middle of autumn when Sakura trees blossomed most" he looked up   
dreamingly. [I have no idea when Sakura tree blossomed most, but it seem okay to get marry then  
right?]  
  
"waw Li, I didn't know your so romantic" Sakura reply in aws.  
  
"I don't know myself sometime" he said with a blush.  
  
"I guess with all that power, you still can't hide your blush" Sakura giggled.  
  
"oh do shut up"  
  
"Make me" Sakura giggled.  
  
"Oh I'll make you" with that Syaoran jump on her and started tickling. "Now whos the man, huh?"  
  
"ahh, s..stop it Li, hahaha!!" that went on until the bell range and they both went back to class with   
a bright grin. 'This might work out after all' Sakura said to herself as they walk in.   
  
The classes ended early because the teacher and the students agreed that it would be okay to get out  
of the school early to get ready for the festival. Meeting up with Syaoran, Sakura and Madison walk  
home as Julian and Tory joined them.  
  
"Hey monster" Tory greed his sister as usual.  
  
'I, I have heard that from somewhere before' Syaoran though as he frowned.  
  
"Are you okay Li?" Madison took his hand look at him in concern.  
  
"y..Yeah, thanks for asking Miss Taylor" Syaoran smile down at Madison who blushed, and turn  
turn away to Sakura, and Tory who kept limping on one foot and yelping.  
  
"hmmph..serv you right for calling me a monster" Sakura cross here arms and grab one of Julian's  
arm and kept on walking.  
  
"Do they fight often?" Syaoran asked Madison who just giggled at the sight.  
  
"Most of the time"  
  
Syaoran looked down, seeing the sad expression on his face Sakura suddenly asked "What's wrong  
Syao..I mean Li" she shivered slightly under his usual glar but then his face just went sad again and  
he sigh.  
  
"Seeing you two bickering, it always made me think about my family, that's all" he looked up it was  
getting a little dark. "I must return home soon" he pause and turn to Madison and gave a small grin  
"What time should I pick you up Miss Taylor?"  
  
"Oh..I though I would pick you up?" Madison looked confused.  
  
"It is a date right?" Madison blushed and nodded, and he continue "It's alright, I'll have someone  
pick you guys up and come to my place before we leave," he looked around"Is that okay with   
everyone?" he look at Sakura and Jullian who smile and nodded. "Good, be ready at.." he look at   
his watch "is 6:30 pm okay?" another nod.  
  
He turn back to Madison. "I'll see you tonight then?"  
  
"Wait Li, won't it be easier if we just walk to you apartment? it only a block away from my   
house?" Sakura asked.  
  
"That's how much you know about me Miss Avalon" he shook his head, with that he turn with such   
grace and skill and left them staring.  
  
"That is one weird kid" Tory shook his head and continue his walk with Julian.  
  
"He could be so mysterious one minute and go cold the next" Sakura began as she and Madison  
still stare.   
  
"Yeah.." Madison trail off dreamingly and turn to Sakura "What are you wearing tonight Sakura?"  
  
"I don't know, I though you could help me?"  
  
"Sure Sakura" Madison smile brightly at her and enter Sakura's house.  
  
~~~ Syaoran's Apartment~~~  
  
"I want you to inform the elders that I will be using the Hirushi Masion this evening" Syaoran pause  
glancing the man in black suit and sunglasses next to him as he took a seat on the sofa, and continue.  
"Also, tell my limo to pick me and my new...acquaintances to the masion, and the festival tonight"  
  
"Yes Syaoran-sama" the man replied with a slight bow "Is there anything else Master Syaoran?"  
  
"Oh yes..." he got up "we might spend the night there, or shall I say 'party"  
  
"Party sir?" the man asked giving Syaoran a strange look.  
  
"Yes," Syaoran gave a loop side smile to the man "I will be just a small party, but be ready for   
anything"  
  
"I'll have all staff in Hirushi Masion be on duty at all time master Syaoran"   
  
"Tell the driver to come here to pick me first, that will be all" Syaoran wave him off.  
  
"Yes master"  
  
After the man left, Syaoran walk to his room where he was greeded with Nimbus who sternly staring  
off at the city.  
  
"You can feel it to can ya?" Syaoran walk next to him.  
  
"Yes master Syaoran, he/she/ or it is here, waiting for something to happen...And the Clow card are  
beginning to appear faster then it did ever before" Nimbus turned to Syaoran "Master, aren't you   
going to the festival with Lady Taylor this evening?"  
  
"Yes I am" replied with no emotion which made Nimbus shiver "Just keep an eye out when I need   
you, I can feel the cards seem to be feeding some of this darkness floating around"  
  
"What will happen if they have too much of dark power master?" Nimbus question.  
  
"As far as I know, it wont be good" Syaoran sigh and turn to his closet "Hey, what should I wear   
tonight Nimbus..."  
  
"What is the occasion master?"  
  
"a festival, a bit semi formal I guess" Syaoran replied as he look through his closet fill of cloth and   
costom.  
  
"How about this?" Nimbus pointed the outfit in the back of the closet. Light blue long sleeves 100%  
cotton, with dark blue short sleeves sweater, a normal long kakies [hope I spell tha right..this is so   
embarresing..], and white under shirt. With that was the normal golden watch, but he couldn't wear it  
because of the golden wrist bans, and the belt.  
  
"Yeah alright" Syaoran sigh and went to get ready.  
  
~~~Sakura's room~~~  
  
"So what do you think Madion?" Sakura walked out of the bathroom and turned around in her new  
dress, and Madison stared in aws..  
  
"You look amazing Sakura, but just be amazing to Julian, Syaoran is mind" Madison said slyly. She  
was wearing a beutiful mid dark purple dress. [You could tell I don't know anything about dresses or  
clothes that might suit ladies, I go to private school..sorry]. Sakura, in her dark green dress, with red  
sakura flower on the middle of her dress and ribbon on the back.  
  
"You look great too Madison, I'll bet Li is going be all over you tonight" gave a half smile at the   
though.  
  
"I hope so, wait what time is it" Madison asked as she flaten her dress a bit.  
  
"Oh, it's almost time to leave, it's already 6:29" just then the bell rang. "Oh that must be him now"  
  
"Oh, I'm so nervous, what if he doesn't like me, what if..what if" Madison paced back and for   
rambbling on and on.  
  
"Madison, calm down...it'll be fine, me and Julian will be there with you the whole time" Sakura smile  
and walk to the door as her dad yelled for her and Madison.  
  
"Girls!! there is someone here for you!!"  
  
"Yeah dad, we'll be right there" Sakura replied and took Madison's hand and skipped down the   
stair...  
  
With one look, Sakura was totally amazed how great Syaoran looks, and if Sakura though he was   
great Madison forgotten how to breath and almost fainted.  
  
"We must hurry, my limo is outside, we must head to your friend's house" Syaoran turn to Sakura.  
  
"oh...umm, yeah, yeah we, have to do that" Sakura nodded but frozed still. Syaoran turned to   
Madison who had her mouth open but couldn't move.  
  
"Is there something wrong Miss Taylor?" Syaoran raised an eyebrowns.  
  
"umm...yes, I..I mean no" Madison shook her head and tap Sakura out of her daydream, and   
whisper "Lets go"  
  
"Huh??..oh yeah lets" Sakura climb down the rest of the stair and smile at her dad "I'll be home by   
nine or so okay dady?" before he could answer Syaoran interupted.  
  
"Ohh about that sir, " he turn to Sakura and Madison "I though it be really f..I mean entertaining if   
you guys could come to the par..I mean gathering that I'll be holding tonight at the Hirushi Masion,  
would you like to come?" he looked around seeing a total stunned face he started waving his hand.  
  
Sakura blink once or twice. "Very funny Li, us, Hirushi Masion, even Madison's mom can't even   
get enough money to pay to have a party there, and she is the richies kid in this entire state" Madison  
blushed.  
  
"Ohh, I don't have to pay, I own it" Sakura's dad fainted.  
  
"wha?? But how? your barely a mouth older then us?" Madison pipe up.  
  
"Ohh, look can be deceiving Miss Taylor, but I'll explain how I got the masion later" Syaoran step  
closer to Madison, and bend down to her right ear "You look lovely miss Taylor, but not as lovely  
as your beutiful voice" Syaoran whisper softly letting Madison get a quick sniff of his scent, the smell  
of fall leaves, the smell that you won't be able to live on without smelling more of it, it was more   
addicting then beer [I didn't know what to compare it to].  
  
"You don't look so bad yourself" Madison said shyly as he step back and took her hand. Sakura   
was watching the entire scene and trying real hard not to pull Syaoran away so she could smell him  
or even taste his lips...  
  
"Are we ready to go?" Syaoran asked with a small grin.  
  
"umm..yeah, lets go..." Sakura paused and turn to her father and shook him a bit"Is it okay if I stay   
the night there dady" he stir up and blink.  
  
"Umm, yea..yeah go a head hon" he answered absently and turn to Syaoran "Please take care of her  
while she is with you"  
  
"Ohh of course sir, and I'm sure her date will be there too sir" Syaoran nodded and took Sakura's  
hands in his other hand.   
  
"Night dady" Sakura called back, holding back the urge to blush at the though of holding hand with  
Syaoran. 'No Sakura, behave..he is already taken'  
  
"Night hon" he wave before getting up as the door closed.  
  
When they got to the limo, Julian was already standing there waiting for Sakura to greed her. Tory  
was also ready, standing next to Julian. Julain wearing somewhat semi-formal clothe and a jacket  
over. Tory wearing just normal clothe. [I don't know what normal is, just use your imaganations].  
  
"Hello Sakura" Julian gave Sakura a warm smile which was returned by Sakura, and gave him her   
other hand. At that point Syaoran broke off his link with her and open the limo door.  
  
"Have you be told about the plan Julian?" Sakura smile up at Julian as she walk in after Madison.  
  
"Yes, and I would love to attend, but since I have a test tommorow, me and Tory will have to head   
back"  
  
"Oh," Sakura looked down sadly "Well, if you're not going I don't see the whole point of going"  
  
"Oh come on Sakura, just because your boyfriend is not going doesn't mean you wont have fun   
Julian replied as he step in and follow by Tory.  
  
"And besides, I'll be there" Madison gave her a bright smile, and she turn to Syaoran and rest her  
head on his shoulder "Li, who else is coming?"  
  
"I don't know, I guess anyone who wants to come but I didn't invited anyone else cause I though  
it was kinda last minute" Syaoran rest his head on hers.  
  
Madison slowly lift her head up. "Could I use the phone?" she smile.  
  
"Yeah sure" Syaoran pointed to the phone on the other side.  
  
"Who are you calling Madison?" Sakura asked curiously.  
  
"All of our friends" with that she rapidly punch in the number. "Hey Li, what time are we leaving the  
festival?" she block the receiver.  
  
"Oh, I guess it's up to you Madison" Syaoran replied, hearing the grasp he looked around "What?..  
she is my girlfriend right?"  
  
"umm..yeah, but we never though you would call her by her friend name" Tory replied with a smirk.  
  
"Oh yeah" Madison turn back to talk on the phone.  
  
There was a moment of silence and finally Madison got of the phone.  
  
"So how was it?" Sakura asked excitely.  
  
"Well, most of our friends are coming, after they almost fainted hearing one of us owns the bigest   
masion in this country."  
  
"So how many people are actualy coming?" Syaoran asked softly and pull Madison closer to him.  
  
"Well, you'll be expecting about ten people in the front gate at 9:30 pm. is that okay?" Madison smile  
sweetly at Syaoran and rest her head on his shoulder and totally not seeing the cold glar from   
Sakura.  
  
"Here we are Master Syaoran" the driver stated as he stop by the front door after going to the giant  
gate. The door of the limo open up.  
  
"Greedings, and welcome to the Hirushi Masion, master Syaoran..." one of the servent stepped aside  
as Tory and Julian walked out followed by Sakura, Madison, and Syaoran. "The elders told us to  
be expecting you and your friends..Please follow me"  
  
Syaoran nodded, and took Madison's hand again. "Come on, the inside is better than the outside"  
  
It felt as though everyone was stuck in place and couldn't move. The door open revealing the beutiful  
walls and designs, the beutiful paitings, the maids standing in line waiting for the next order, the light  
in the front room seem very welcoming. The red carpet cover the floor every where, up the stair, to  
the kitchen. It was amazing.  
  
"Chang?" Syaoran waited for a replied, as a man step up and slightly bow.  
  
"Yes Master Syaoran?"   
  
"Are the elders here?"  
  
"No master, but they wish you and your frineds to take the liberty of this masion but they could not  
attend." the man replied.  
  
"I see, inform them I shall speak to them another time" Syaoran turn to Madison and the rest of the   
group "The rooms are ready for tonight, I just want to show you guys around, but this place is a little  
too big, so I'll give you a brief tour, okay?"  
  
"yeah.." Tory trailed off as he looked around.  
  
"All I want to know is if you have any food" Julian took the first step follow by Sakura. At that mom-  
ent maids and buttlers quickly drew out ten or so tray and lift it open with food.  
  
"whow" Julian breath out, and quickly took two trays out of their hands and settle it down on the   
dining table in the next room.  
  
"Well, I don't think he'll come out of their in a while," Syaoran turn to Madison and Sakura "Shall   
we?"  
  
"We shall" they answer in unison.  
  
"I..um..just wait here" Tory said as he turn back to talk to the beutiful maid at the door.  
  
"I guess he won't be joining us too" Madison and Sakura lightly gigled and followed Syaoran.  
  
After a half an hour or so.  
  
"And this is my personal study room" Syaoran open the door. Every wall was filled with books,   
ancient books, new book, everything you name it. "I kinda need a new shelf for the new books that  
are coming from Hong Konk so we're rebuilting an extension"  
  
"wow...it feel so nice and warm in here" Sakura took the comfy seat by the fire, and took a book   
that was placed by the stand. "Oh, whos diary is this?"  
  
"Wha?...umm it's mind and I would really appreciated if you leave it alone" Syaoran glared at Sakura  
and she gave Madison a secret nod and grinned evilly.  
  
"What do you have to hide Li, is there something in here you don't want us to read?"Sakura turned   
the next page.  
  
"Put it down Avalon, you don't know who your dealing with?"Syaoran replied coldly stepping closer  
to Sakura ready to pounce on her at any moment.  
  
"I don't know if I want to, maybe it said something about me"  
  
"Sakura, you have to read it out loud" Madison grinned innocently as Syaoran turn to look at her.  
  
"Your siding with her" Syaoran exclaim.  
  
"well she is my friend"  
  
"Wait, why are these dates so long ago, and their not english, their more of Chinese, and mix with  
Japan." Sakura said as she frown and flipped to more pages.  
  
"And we have a winner, I'm smart enough not to write in English for people like you to read it, plus  
only people with magic could open it, so..drop the book it's no use" Syaoran cross his arms.  
  
"Oh you're no fun" Sakura turned to Madison, and smile "Hey Madison, when did you say all our   
friends will be coming?"  
  
"Well most of them will be at the festival so..we might meet them there, and we'll see them there at   
9:30" she smile back as she took Syaoran's hand in her's.  
  
"We must be going, I don't want Julian to get too full" Syaoran smirk "or, one of my maid go home   
with Sakura's brother"  
  
"Hmmph" Sakura grunted and walk off after them.  
  
~~~Festival~~~[7:10]  
  
"Master Syaoran, please call me if you need me sir" Syaoran nodded and got off the limo after Tory,  
and the limo drove off.  
  
"So..what do you guys what to do first?" Sakura cheerfully asked as she took Julian's arm.  
  
"Well, I won't mind if we go eat" Julian replied with a smile.  
  
"You always eat Julian" Tory rolled his eyes. "And it doesn't matter where I go, I have to keep an  
eye out for the squirt and you"  
  
"As if" Sakura whispered as she rolled her eyes, and Madison gigled.  
  
"What about we walk around first? I really want to see some of the things they have" Madison smile  
at Syaoran.  
  
"Yeah sure" Syaoran looked down as he hide his blush.  
  
'Oh god, he look soo cute when he blush' Sakura though as she tighten her hold on Julian's arm.  
  
As they walk around the park [I think that's where the festival was held] they met up with Zachery,  
Chelsea, Rita, and other unannouced people. Finally after winning three dolls for Madison, Syaoran  
and the group were able to take a rest at the bench far side of the park.  
  
"Wasn't that fun Li?" Madison smile down on Syaoran.  
  
"I don' know, you mean the part that we had to go to that roller coster or that pony ride?" Syaoran  
replied sarcastilly.  
  
"Oh come Li," Madison curl up on Syaoran chest and put her face on his shoulder "I really love it   
when a guy do things most girl do"  
  
"So your saying I'm a girl" Syaoran glar at Madison  
  
"No, no, that's not what I mean...t" Syaoran stopped her with one finger held up and turn his face to  
the side. "What's wrong?..ahhh!!" Syaoran stood up.  
  
"Miss card captor wanta-be" Syaoran turn to the angery Sakura and smirk "We have a job to do"  
  
"ohh man.." Sakura whines and called out her wand.  
  
"This is going to be so much fun!!" Madison cried out as she took out her camera and start recording  
"Oh Syaoran you're soo hot in that outfit" Syaoran sweatdrop as he called out his sword and warned  
Nimbus that a new card was detected.  
  
'This has been one hell of a night...' Syaoran though as he, Sakura and Madison with Kero, and Ni-  
mbus close by, ran to the center of the park. 'First me and Madison actually going on a date, not to  
mension the most dulless moment of my life...But she actually likes it...and then there's Sakura and  
Julian, what a big loser, I would think he know he is twice Sakura's age...wait, why do I care!!'   
Syaoran shook himself as they stop.  
  
"It's here, I can feel it" Sakura said softly, and began to scan the area, and a frown made its' way on  
to her beautiful face "But where is it?" she continue slowly.  
  
"Keep your eyes open Sakura, if this is Dark card we are facing it could come out anytime." Kero   
sat on her shoulder also watching.  
  
"But, she always stayed with Light, they never leave eachother, they're like twins" Syaoran frowned  
"But not of this is making sense...uggr!!...I have no time for this..." Syaoran mummur as he brought   
out a card "Light card, go find your greatest enermy Dark, and bring her to me" Syaoran spoke   
gently as he brought down his sword on the card, and with a flsh of bright light a tall, slim, nice   
looking woman dress in all white, flew out of the card standing in front of Syaoran with a smile.  
  
"Yes master..." she replied with a bow and began to glow. Everyone except Syaoran close their eyes  
as the blinding light bright the entire park. Clenching his jaw, Syaoran took out another card and stu-  
dy it. 'There's something wrong with these card...it feels like...' he pause at his though and frown 'it's  
like they're missing something, they feel so empty...just like...me?' he looked up just in time to see   
what light brought back with her. "Is he what you wanted master?" Light questioned.  
  
"You done well Light" Syaoran gave her a small smile and she return his smile and turned back to her  
true form, leaving the cowering, powerless Dark card on his knee, bowing his head down. Syaor-  
an turn to Sakura. "He's yours..will find where her other half is later" with that Syaoran walked away   
as Sakura returned Dark to a clow card again, mummuring something about showing off.  
  
Ten minutes later the group were ready to leave, especailly Syaoran as he decided it would be best  
if they leave before his guard called for police wondering why so many children were doing there. As  
Madison left a seat next to her for Syaoran and motioned him to sit next to her, Syaoran mentally   
kicked himself for obaying her orders.   
  
As they arrived, there was only about 3 children waiting patienly at the gate.  
  
Sakura and Madison sweatdrop.  
"I guess no body believed us" Sakura said as the car stopped, and lower the window.   
  
"Hey Sakura!!!" they all cried and ran to the limo  
"I told you Madison wasn't lying!!" Chelsea punch Zachery in the arm lightly.  
"Well, all I want to do now is get to someplace warm..IT'S COLD OUT HERE!!" Rita cried out.  
"Calm down you guys, at least they here now" Zachery point out as Julian open the door for them.  
  
"Thank you.." they quickly moved in.  
  
"So...who own the building?" Chelsea asked as the limo began making it's way to inside the gate.  
  
"Well..I do" Syaoran slowly answer and continue "Well actually, my mom..but it was given to me"  
  
"Wicked..."  
"Yeah that's some cool ass mom you have" the comment just kept coming.  
  
"Yeah..." Syaoran lower his head as the image of his mother's ruling over him like he was a mindless  
zombi. "she was...whatever" he whispered under his breath but it caught Sakura's attension.  
  
"So what are we going to do tonight?" Rita asked excitingly.  
  
"well, Sakura and I were thinking of a few different game that we thought it might be fun" Madison   
grinned wickedly. Everyone turned to Sakura.  
  
"Don't look at me, she though of it" Sakura waved her hand violently.  
  
"Well, whatever, me and Julian will have to leave after this guy drop you off" Tory replied "I just   
want to she Cherry again" he continue under his breath.  
  
"hmm..are you in love?" Sakura teased her brother.  
  
"No, no!! it's not like that.." he was going to continue when the limo stopped. "well, gotta go bye"  
he slammed the limo door as they all got out with his help.  
  
"Wait!!" Sakura called but they were already gone. "slam" she whispered.  
  
"Ohh come on Avalon, you'll get another chance" Syaoran mused with himself as he began making   
his way inside as they followed him.   
  
"Yeah..but I didn't get my good night kiss with Julian" Sakura whispered.  
  
Syaoran ignored her but he did her it. On the outside it seem as if he didn't care, but deep in, he felt  
something, something weird, like...feeling, emotions.  
  
'What's it called again' Syaoran frowned as he tried to remembered what it felt like '...something, I  
had this before, but I can't remember it, it's so long ago..but I know I had it all the time when' he   
stopped in the middle of his step as he grabbed his temple.  
  
"Are you okay Syaoran?" a voice as him, but he didn't care cause the pain was too great for him to   
pay attension to anything else but the sharp pain in his head that was splitting him in halves. "Syaoran  
are you okay?" he turned as a hand rested on his shoulder, it was Sakura. It all he saw as his eyes   
rolled backward as he blacked out.  
  
"LI!!"  
"Master Syaoran!!"   
  
"Give him some room"  
"Call the doctor"  
  
All the voices outside, he could hear some of them, but that was it, as he slipped into a deeper sleep  
the voice were gone. Someone is draining his powers, and fast.  
  
******  
  
CONTINUE!!  
  
Sorry it took so long, I know it's a bad excuse but, it's something...right?.......right?  
  
ANSWER ME!!  
  
Anyway, please review. THANKS!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. The Midnight Walk

I do NOT own anything maybe some of the make up characters which I might happen to take from  
somewhere by accident, so if you can try your damn best and don't sue me.  
  
Don't you just love Card Captor Sakura...  
and Syaoran of course.  
  
******  
  
The Midnight Walk  
  
~~~Syaoran's master bedroom~~~  
  
"How is he?" a soft gentle voice asked as it's owner leaned over and look at Syaoran, the card mast-  
er.  
  
"He'll be alright, he only fainted, it's nothing...he just needs some rest" the doctor answer Sakura who  
was sitting on one side of Syaoran's bed like the rest of her friends.  
  
"Are you sure? I mean, he was fine one minute and the next he just fainted just like that" Madison   
click her fingers together to demonstrate.  
  
"I'm sure he is fine," the doctor turn to leave "If something else happens please don't hasitate to give   
me a call" he walked out.  
  
"Oh Syaoran" Madison spoke gentle as she rest her head on his chest lightly, and closed her eyes,  
"You are making me go crazy with everything that is happening, I so worry"  
  
'It hurt, oh god it hurt...the sight of her using his real name instead of me...It hurt to see him like this,   
and even more when I can't help...But most of it is because I want you.' Sakura quickly stood up   
and made her way to her room, which was down the hall.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Knock Knock  
  
"Is something wrong Sakura?" Madison asked quietly outside Sakura's door.  
  
"...sniff..sniff..N..no, nothing is wrong" Sakura quickly wiped her tears away from her red eyes.  
  
"May I come in?"  
  
"I..I want to be a lone right now Madison"  
  
"Come on Sakura, I knew you better than that"  
  
"Fine" Sakura said quietly.  
  
As Madison open the door and turn to face Sakura, her jaw dropped.  
  
"Sakura, what happened?" she exclaimed as she ran to hug Sakura.  
  
"Madison, it's nothing really" Sakura turn away."I'm fine"   
  
"Tell me what's wrong Sakura, please.." Madison gave her the puppy eyes  
  
"It's..it's because of Syaoran, I'm so worry about him" Sakura spoke softly, and lower her head as  
Madison lightly frowned "I mean, if something happens to him, who's going to help me capture the   
cards...I know I can't do it myself" Sakura continued quietly 'at least I'm not lying to her'  
  
"I know what you mean, but I know that everything will turn out alright" Madison gave Sakura a   
warm smile, and Sakura just looked down "Come mon Sakura, I think we should go to sleep, it's  
already 11 o'clock, way pass my bed time..." Madison walk to the door "Good night Sakura.."  
  
"Good night Madison" Sakura whisper and gave her a small smile "Thanks for cheering me up"  
  
"Anytime Sakura" Madison turn and closed the door.  
  
'Why am I so attracted to you Syaoran, it feels so good just to be next to you, and even thought you  
never smile, I can see deep within your eyes contain a certain memory that you hold so deary to, the  
one thing you kept lock inside you, never wanting to reveal anything to anyone...' Sakura slowly move  
to her bed, and lay down looking up at the unfamilar ceiling, '...inside I know you're always feel lonely  
...just like...me, even thought I have friends, I'm despertely in search of that someone...and now I know  
you, Syaoran Li, is my someone...and I will never give up until I have you in my arms...' with that   
determind thought Sakura closed her eyes.  
  
~~~12 AM.~~~  
  
(Dream)  
Drip..Drip..Drip  
  
'What is that noise?...who..who's there?' Sakura scarly looked around  
  
"Hello Sakura" the husky voice reached reached her  
  
"Sy..Syaoran? Is that you?" the amber eyes in the shadow snapped open  
  
"Help me Sakura, reach out to me, I need your help..." the voice echo.  
  
As Sakura looked into the pair of amber eyes which was now fading away, they seem to be pleading  
and reaching for her. That pair of eyes were in so much pain.  
  
"SYAORAN!!!"  
  
(Reality)  
  
'It..it was a dream..' Sakura sight and wiped the sweat on her forhead, and quickly jump out of her   
bed and dashed into Syaoran's room to find that the bed was...  
  
empty  
  
'EMPTY!!' Sakura fantically looked on the floor, on the bed, and the entire room but couldn't find   
him.   
  
"Oh no, I'm too late, he's gone.." Sakura spoke softly as tears formed in her eyes slowly drop on the   
cold floor.  
  
"Who's gone?" the voice behind Sakura startled her. As she turn her head, Sakura found the person  
she was looking for.   
  
"Syaoran!!" Sakura jump happily of the bed and wrapped her arms on Syaoran.  
  
"What are you doing in my room?" Syaoran replied unaffectedly, leaving his arm hanging by his side  
not returning the hug. 'what does she think she is doing in her?..but this warmth, from her body, feels  
so...familiar'  
  
Sakura jumped of Syaoran quickly, and turn away not letting him notice her blush.  
  
'Oh god I'm such an idiot', "I though something happened to you.." Sakura slowly answer in a low   
voice, stilled her away from Syaoran.  
  
"I see" Syaoran turned to his porch and walk outside in the low breezed night, and looked up at the   
stars.  
  
When Sakura turn back to him, she saw him outside, and finally relized what he was wearing. The   
olny thing he wore was a green boxer. Even though he was only 11 or 12, he was already devolping  
muscle unlike anyone she ever met. Noticing her mouth has been open for a long time she slowly  
close it, and made her way to joined Syaoran.  
  
"Isn't it amazing?" Syaoran quietly asked as he relized he has a company.  
  
"..yeah.." Sakura answered 'I don't just mean the star, but you too'  
  
"Really?" Syaoran turned himself to her  
  
"..Huh?" Sakura asked puzzly  
  
"You though I'm amazing" he slowly maked his way to Sakura to let her have a better look at him   
under the stary sky.  
  
"..h.h..h..how d.d..did you k..know that?" Sakura was rooted to the floor, but even if she could run  
there was no where to go, and his eyes were amazing to her.  
  
Syaoran tapped her on the forhead, and gave her a small real grin, and leaned forward.  
"I can read you thoughs if I wanted to anytime I want"  
  
The sentence hit her harder than the fact of how close the two were and that grin made her melt away.  
Then the thought of him know what her feelings of him really were made her mouth dropped to the   
floor.  
  
Slowly Syaoran gave her a small smile, and reached out his hand to her lower jaw, intensionaly   
brushing his thum on her lower lip and shut her mouth slightly.  
  
"It's impolite for a young lady like you to open your mouth so far down" he chuckled lightly "and don't  
worry, I already know that I can be amazing" he leaned in closer and looked closer her green orb.  
  
Sakura just stood there, she didn't know what to do, letting him do whatever he want to her, just as  
long as she could see his amber eyes, smell the autumn scent, and feel his strong arura.   
  
"You also amaze me Card Mistress, even though I hate to admit that you are one, you powers amaze  
me" Syaoran spoke softly never letting go of her lower jaw, reminding her not to let her mouth drop  
again.  
  
Sakura was still standing there, as the words from him reach to her, and slowly blushed.  
  
Syaoran leaned closer, so close that she could feel his lips were just barely touching hers, making her  
blush even more....then, he slowly turn, intensionaly brushing her lips just to let her get a small tast of  
them.. and she fainted.  
  
'That alway works..hahaha' slowly Syaoran picked up the fainted and draped away the small amount  
of blood from her nose. 'never seen that before'  
  
"You know Sakura, you look much cuter when you're asleep...so quiet, gentle, and...probably beutifull,  
but you, are not my top concern" Slowly, and gently not waking her up, he place her on his bed.  
  
"Good night Card Captor Sakura..." with that he leaned in and gently brushed her on the lips, tasting  
her delious lips with his toung. With a smile he left the room.  
  
*****  
  
Continue  
  
You know the drill, if you read, you write what you think, and sorry about the Madison and Syaoran  
thing, you'll see some Sakura and Syaoran soon enough, but don't hold your breath...  
  
Anywho, thanks for reading, and reviewing... 


	4. A Normal day and A Good bye

I don't feel like writing that dang "I do not own Card Captor Sakura" thing but I do..  
  
Any way, I do not own Card Captor Sakura, so do not blame or sue me for anything.  
  
Well enjoy..  
  
***********  
  
A Normal Day?   
  
~~~Next morning~~~  
  
"SAKURA!! Where are you!!!??" Madison and the other fanatically looked for her the whole morning  
searching the entire mansion.   
  
"What's all the racket about?" Syaoran walked out of his 2nd bedroom door, with a pair of new   
geans, and an unbutton blue dress shirt, well pressed, and a white under shirt also pressed.  
  
"Oh hey Li, have you seen Sakura?" Zackery asked  
  
"Oh, try the master bedroom" Syaoran said softly, as he turn and walked down stair.  
  
"Why would she be doing there?" Madison frowned at him.  
  
"hehe..you look so cute when you frown" Syaoran said as he leaned over and gave her passionate   
kiss, and ran his toung into her mouth. Finally, he slowly pulled away as Madison's knee buckled and  
fainted in his arm.  
  
"What a kiss Li!!" Zackery slap Syaoran on the back, but Li just walked away with Madison in his   
arm.   
  
Slowly everyone followed him as he enter the master bedroom where a form of Sakura. As Syaoran  
walked over the bed he carefully place the body of Madison down, trying not to disturb Sakura, but   
in didn't help.  
  
"wh..what happened?" Sakura looked to the side.  
  
"shhh" Syaoran quietly gestured with his hand for Sakura to follow him and the other outside.  
  
After they got out of the room, they began walking down to the dinning room where everything were  
all set for breakfast.  
  
"Welcome master Syaoran, you breakfast is ready" one of the servant bow and gesture his hand to  
the other to get the chairs for the others as well.  
  
As they began eating, Chelsea, Zachery and Nikki began a small talk with Sakura. Syaoran, who   
was totally out at the moment has something else on his mind to pay any attension.   
  
'What is wrong with me?...my powers are going berserk, I feel weak'  
  
"LI!!" Zachery yelled finally getting Syaoran's attention  
  
"yeah" Syaoran calmly whisper back  
  
"What are you doing later? we though it might be fun if we go to the mall or something" Chelsea   
brightly said from her seat next to Zachery.  
  
"umm..yeah whatever, I have to leave soon anyway" Syaoran answer as he put his fork and knife to  
the side and began to get up.  
  
"Why?, don't you own this place?" Nikki asked  
  
"Yeah, but I have some business to attend to, when Miss Taylor awakes, meet me by the front door  
I'll have a car waiting for you." Syaoran got up and left the room.  
  
"That guy sure is mysterious, and serious all the time, he needs to let loose some" Zachery whisper   
under his breath  
  
"That doesn't matter..." Nikki slowly turned her face to Sakura who was still looking at the back of   
Syaoran as he walked away "is why Sakura has the HOT for him?" then she broke into the   
gigles as Sakura blushed heavily and turned her face away.  
  
"NO I don't" she lied 'sorry you guys, but I hate to fight with Madison over a guy' "In fact the only   
one for me is Julian" Sakura stick her nose up in the air.  
  
"ohhh, so you don't mind Madison having your man?" Chealsea mischeviously smiled at Sakura   
  
"No, I don't even care" Sakura bit down her lip for lieing to her friends  
  
"Oh so you admitted that he is your man!" Chealsea yelp as Sakura began to chase her  
  
"Come on you guys, I don't think Madison will like us to talk about her boyfriend like this" Zachery   
said quietly  
  
"YOU stick to your stories Zachery, let us girls have some fun with Sakura" Nikki laught as she   
began to taunt Sakura  
  
'Oh great' Zachery though and sat back down as the girls chased each other.  
  
~~~~Syaoran's apartment~~~~  
  
"Any news?" Syaoran spoke quietly  
  
"We were able to release Yue out to his true form early, and found out that there seems to be   
a new arura in town, and it seems very strong, even stronger than yours"  
  
"I see..." Syaoran trailed of   
  
"What's wrong master" Nimbus asked "You seem so weak"  
  
"I feel that my powers aren't holding up, something is draining away my powers, I don't have enought  
time to re-energize, what ever is draining my power must be related to this new power we are   
feeling"  
  
"What are we going to do master?"  
  
"First we must protect Sakura and the clow cards at all cost, then find where this power is coming   
from," Syaoran pause "and then take back my powers"  
  
"Yes, master"  
  
"I'll be leaving now..." Syaoran turn away, but pause at the door.  
  
"Yes master?..."  
  
"...I don't want to be a bother but...could you give me a couple of days, so I can be alone, I have  
to think,...and there seems to be something...about me" he shook his head and look down.  
  
"Yes master" Nimbus replied 'finally...don't worry Syaoran, you will come to realize who you really   
are soon'  
  
"...just report to me if it's important, I'll keep the connection open so you can contact me any time   
you need" with that he left.  
  
***Outside waiting at the front door***  
  
"When is he coming?" Zachery asked 'I told all of my stories, and this guy is not here yet, think, think'  
  
"Well he did say that he was going to do some business didn't he?" Sakura asked  
  
"Well at least he could hurry things up"Chelsea said irritatedly  
  
"Calm down you guys, if Syaoran said he is coming he will" Madison replied calmly  
  
"Well you always stick up for your boyfriend Madison" Nikki said slyly, winking at Madison  
  
"So?" Madison blushed  
  
'why? why am I so jelous of her? I already have a boyfriend, I don't care...do I?...NO!!' Sakura   
thought, but then turn to the sound of the car coming their way, and immediatly turn to the door  
that suddenly open. 'Why didn't I feel his aura, must be thinking too hard'  
  
"Oh sorry for making you wait so long" Syaoran stated and walked to the limo and opened the door   
for Madison, and bend down a gave her a small peck on the lip.  
  
"It's okay" she smile up at him  
  
"Yeah right" Zachery said under his breath, but shut up right away after recieving the murderous glare  
from Sakura and Madison.  
  
"Shall we?" Syaoran said over his shoulder as he went into the limo, sitting next to Madison, letting   
her have the full use of his shoulder as a head rest.  
  
The rest of the group were about to gag but gave a nod.  
  
***At the mall***  
  
"Okay you guys, what do you want to do first?" Nikki asked after they finally made it too the mall  
  
"I don't really mind as long as I can be with Syaoran" Madison said sweetly, smilling up at Syaoran,  
still holding on his arm  
  
"That's sweet" Syaoran gave a faint smile, 'Oh god please make her stop, I don;t want to gag'  
  
"Well I don't think I mind spending my time with 'Syaoran'" Chelsea said sweetly  
  
"I agree" Zachery said in the girlish voice  
  
"Well then you all agree to spend time with Syaoran, what about you Sakura?" Nikki asked grinning  
  
"Yeah, whatever" Sakura replied turning away, she frowned at the though of spending time with   
Syaoran with the rest of them, 'why me?!'  
  
"Okay then Syaoran what would you like to do first?" Madison asked happily  
  
"well we could go shopping and then have some lunch, and maybe dinner at the end?" Syaoran asked  
the group, recieving a nod from everyone but Sakura, who is in a deep though "Are you okay Ava..I  
mean Sakura?"  
  
"Huh, what?" Sakura snapped out of her deep though  
  
"I said we might go do some shopping, and then lunch and maybe dinner later?"  
  
"Oh yeah, that fine" she blushed 'Why am I blushing again?'  
  
"Come on, I want to go do some shopping for my mom" Madison dragged Syaoran away as the rest  
of the group follows.  
  
***After lunch***  
  
"Are you okay Syaoran, you didn't eat much?" Sakura asked  
  
"Oh yeah I'm fine, I just want to save my stomach for popcorn, and snack at the theater, are you   
guys ready to go?" Syaoran asked  
  
Everyone nodded. And so Syaoran led them the theater.  
  
As they headed to the theater, and stopped at the counter when Syaoran turn toward them again  
  
"Wait, what movie do you guys want to see?"  
  
"Well, we can watch some fighting movie that is on" Zachery spoke up  
  
"I didn't know you like that kind of movie Zahery" Chelsea said giving him a strange look  
  
"What?"  
  
"I want to see that new romance movie, I have been waiting to see that all month" Sakura said  
  
"Yeah, I want to see that to" Madison said, and Nikki and Chelsea smiled dreamingly [I don't know   
if that's a word or not]"Yeahh..." nodding their heads.  
  
"Okay then, it's agree, we can see the romance movie" Syaoran said nodding to the guy at the counter  
and gave him his credit card. After getting the tickets, the group went to get some snack, not  
including Syaoran, who happily pay for them.  
  
"You guys ready?" he asked recieving everyone's nod and they walked in.  
  
They selected the seats in the middle so they didn't have to look up or down. After about 15 mins of   
the movie Syaoran was tire of it, and tried his best not to show it because of Madison, who has been  
more then hanging on him, was now nipping on his left ear.  
  
"Umm, Madison, can you excuse me for a minute?, I be right back" he added quickly after seeing   
the her sad face.  
  
"Okay but come back quickly okay, I want to get back where I left of" she wickedly smiled at him   
as he left  
  
***Out side***  
  
"Oh god finally," he said to himself out loud "I though I was going to gag, I can't keep this going any  
longer"  
  
"Keep what going any longer?" a voice behind him asked  
  
Syaoran startled, and turn around to see Sakura "Oh, it you"  
  
"umm, Syaoran, why did you kissed me last night Syaoran?" Sakura asked blushing   
  
"Becuase I know I can" he answered simply  
  
Sakura was fumed "WHAT?" 'who is this guy think he was, I'm not his slave, or his servant he can   
use when ever he wants'  
  
"Like I said, because I can"  
  
"How did you know I would let you?" she stepped closer angrily.  
  
Syaoran chuckled "Because you want me to" with that he took her in his arms and gave her a   
passionate kiss, pulling her into him like he had been waiting for so long to do this, the hunger was  
so immense that he can't stop himself.  
  
'What is he doing to me?' Sakura asked herself, eventhough she didn't really care what he does to her  
it felt so right, being in his arm, kissing him back like this, holding him so close to me....'WHAT?' She  
finally stopped herself and slowly pushed away relutantly. "Stop" Sakura said sadly, quietly while  
keeping her dead down, she doesn't need to see those amber eyes again, she knew if she did she  
would thow herself at him and let him have her even though she knew it was wrong.  
  
"You want it Sakura, I know you want me, just say it and I'll break it off with Madison, you know  
how I feel about her" Syaoran turn away  
  
"I can't, I can't do to my best friend, she is as close as I have to a sister" Sakura turned away   
  
"Then your heart shall burn everytime you see me with her..." Syaoran said quietly, walking back 'Why  
can't you see that I like you Sakura' "We should go back, Madison might be suppicious"  
  
Sakura just nodded, blinking back the tears ominiously to come out.  
  
"Here" Syaoran handed her a tissue "I know you want to cry, so let it out, don't hide it" he turn and   
gave her a small smile  
  
"T..thanks" Sakura took the tissue and blew her nose quietly as her tear began to slid down. Suddenly  
she became stiffed as a pair of arms wrapped around her  
  
"You'll always have a shoulder to cry on Card mistress, remember that" Syaoran said, whispering into  
her delicate ears letting his lip lingered, and felt a shiver ran down her spine  
  
"Thank you Syaoran" she hugged him hard holding him against her, and barried her face in his   
shoulder. "Who are you Syaoran?"  
  
"What?" Syaoran asked confusingly  
  
"Who are you really?" Sakura looked up, eyeing him questionly, searching for her answer in his   
ember eyes.  
  
Syaoran looked up to the sky, smiling blissfully, his real smile for so long. It felt a little weird to him,  
a strang expression which he had not use in such a long time. The stars shining on his hair making it  
seem to glow, holy as an angel.  
  
"No one had ask me that before" Syaoran slowly met Sakura's eyes making her blush a bit "and to  
tell you the truth...I don't know"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"To me everything has lose it's meaning, I have nothing left, I lose my family..." he trailed slowly "all  
I have now are my card, Nimbus, and the people I rule and protect, and they only care about me  
because I have the power to protect them" he swallow and blinked away the tears that threaten to  
fall. "My life has always been a black hole hoping that someday this curse of eternal life would end,  
but it will never happen...  
  
People said nothing last, well they were wrong...I lasted for longer than I should...and I felt nothing   
but sorrow in all those years. Living a life without a purpose is meaningless. Some part of me said  
that I do have a purpose for living this long, but it's all scamble, and a burr to me, nothing made any  
sense. There is something in me that kept lock of my memories so I wouldn't be hurt by it. Even   
though I know sometimes it help to forget, but I feel it's important for me to remember, and I want  
to know" he looked up again, seeing that he was too drawed to her green eyes. "but it seem that   
fate will never let me remember cause I can't remember a damn thing, and it's really pissing me   
off"  
  
Not knowing what to do, she barried her head on his chest.  
  
"C..can I tell you something Sakura?" Syaoran asked nervously  
  
"What is it Syaoran?"  
  
"well...there is something...th..that keep pulling me toward you, it might be because of our magic or  
there might be something about you that connect you to my pass" Syaoran looked down looking  
in her deep green eyes that seems to be asking him to do something, the want and the need. Coming  
to almost a whispering "and everytime I look into your eyes I kept seeing images, just random image  
so clean but yet confusing, images of us...together"  
  
"h..how is that? I know I havn't met you before"  
  
"Well, it isn't exactly you really...it's of someone else who look exactly like you, but I can't seem to  
remember..." suddenly Syaoran jump out of Sakura's embrace and looked at his watch "Oh no, the  
movie is almost over, Madison is going to expect something is wrong"  
  
"What are we going to tell her?" Sakura asked looking around for a solution or the sign of Madison   
and the rest coming out of the theater.  
  
"Well, I know you can think of something card mistress" Syaoran said calmly acting more like   
himself. 'Such feelings are foolish' he quietly scoff himself, and walked back inside the theater and   
joined the rest of the group, and later followed by the nervous Sakura.  
  
~~~Inside~~~  
  
"Syaoran where have you been?" Madison frown a bit.  
  
"I was outside talking to Miss Avalon, isn't that right card mistress?" he spoke calmly as he took a   
seat next to Madison  
  
"Y..yeah, that right" Sakura said shakingly and took a seat between Nikki and Syaoran. "hey where's  
Chelsea and Zachery"  
  
"Umm...they're" Nikki pointed to the seat directly below them about 5 rows down.   
  
"What are they doing down there?" Syaoran asked as he try to make clear what the two were up to.  
  
"I..I think they're kissing..." Sakura answered and blushed at the same time.  
  
"Should we go so they can have some private moment?" Syaoran said as he turn to meet Sakura's   
eyes and turn back to Madison.  
  
"Uh..yeah, I guess" Madison said and look down as the same frown form on her face  
  
"What's the matter Madison?" Nikki asked   
  
"Umm, nothing, can we just go?"  
  
"Yeah sure" Sakura said quietly, absently licking her lips  
  
As they got up, Syaoran took Madison's hand...but she brush it aside. Standing there totally amazed  
Syaoran had a good peak in Madison's head "I lost him to my best friend".  
  
"She knows" Syaoran whispers, as a small smile came upon his lips. Just as it happen, Madison   
turned, and slowly approached him.  
  
"I let you go Syaoran..." Madison bit her lower lip "I know you belong to her and not me, but I though  
I could change that..." she looked up as her tears began to flow "I want you two to be happy...and   
thanks for everything"  
  
"You're a true friend Madison...and I'm sure you'll find someone who can give you all of his heart to  
you...thank you" with that Syaoran gave his last kiss to Madison, and walk with her to join the  
rest of the group.  
  
~~~Outside~~~  
  
"This is where we say good bye" Madison said  
  
"What do you mean good bye Madison?" Nikki asked in alarm "Tomorrow is monday, you're going   
to school right?"  
  
"well, I will go to school but it won't be here" Madison lower her head  
  
"What?" Sakura asked  
  
"What she meant is that she is won't be attending school here, live anywhere near here, from tomorrow  
and on ward," Syaoran said as he turn his head to catch the wind into his hair "Madison has decided  
to move"  
  
Madison stunned looking at Syaoran in amazment, and met his eyes which answer her how he know.  
His eyes was amazing, dazzling, like one big maze. Once she though that she can read people's head,  
but looking at his eyes, trying to read him, it was a big, giantic maze.  
  
"Is that true Madison? Why didn't you tell us?" Sakura asked fanatically  
  
"How can she? She just decided to move just a minute a go" Syaoran turned his back to them and  
walked to his limo and took out a cell phone.   
  
"But why?" Nikki asked  
  
"I just have to, my mom said that we have to move because of her job, the company is moving there,  
so she has to go to, she said it's up to me if I want to move or not, if I don't she will get a new job  
here, but if I decided we move, we can live in England with my aunt, and she will get a house for us   
later..." Madison was now in tears as Sakura and Nikki took her in a group hug "Look I don't want  
to leave you guys but I have to, I can't be selfish all the time" she gave Sakura a small smile and   
whisper sofly in her ear "He's all yours, take care of him for me okay?..." with that Madison ran into   
her limo that Syaoran had called up, and left...  
  
"Good bye Madison" Sakura said sofly as her own tears began to fall "and I promise I'll take care of  
him..."  
  
**********  
  
I AM SO SORRY,  
  
I didn't mean to take so long to complete this chapter, I want to finish it faster but I couldn't.  
  
Any way, I'll try to be faster next time.  
  
Please Review it. 


End file.
